General
General gets a page on the wiki after having been neglected for all this time! General was the original room of Kongregate and has been around as long as Kong has. The Generalites are proud of this fact and are unwilling to change the name of the room for any reason. General is an English speaking chat room. The community is nice, helpful and appreciates anyone stopping by for a chat. General does not currently have any forums, blogs or any other sites dedicated to the community. __TOC__ The Generalites Everyone is welcome in General and we're really happy if someone wants to stay and talk. If you need help with a game or just want to talk about nonsense, then stop by the room. Most Generalites enjoy talking and having fun, but they tend to have a low tolerance for people deliberately trying to ruin their fun. We have a decent amount of grammar nazis too, so don't be surprised if someone tries to correct any misspellings or lack of grammar. Despite all this, the Generalites are usually in good spirit and the room is a friendly place to hang out. If anyone uses the term "That's gay", you are allowed to slap them hard. The Regulars Dracokagebuyo, Deadsoul07, Angelic77, airwerewolf, Faeh, Melon, Leiyran, pinkandblue, Scarface2013, Matzii, Inversecheesy, money8giver8 The Moderators There are many moderators who stop by from time to time, but these are the mods who hang out in General on a regular basis. pwntjoo The current room owner of General is pwntjoo. She has been the owner since April 2009 when she took over the room from our previous room owner, her brother ItsaMeeeeeMario. Annihilator Annihilator has been a moderator longer than any other of the mods that frequent General. He's been around a long time and is strict with those who come in just to ruin the fun for others. He speaks French and is a great cook. Welder Welder is the Norwegian viking mod of General. Massive sleep deprivation has caused him to reach level 65 on Kongregate, although some Generalites suspects that me might be an AI written by Annihilator. ItsaMeeeeeMario ItsaMeeeeeMario is back! Our old room owner has returned and is kicking butt in General again. HR_Tuff_N_Stuff HR_Tuff_N_Stuff is the most mysterious mod that frequents General. He's from Australia, but not much else is known about him. Some suspect it was his pain-in-the-butt-to-type name that was the sole cause of the birth of the 'reply' feature for chatroom whispers. Blazinice Blazinice is a long-time regular who has joined the ranks of the moderators after three and a half years of loyal Kongregaming. He has far too much time on his hands - he even alphabetically ordered the quote section of this page. Ashchaya Ashchaya has his own breed of obscure humor and has a slight poker addiction. He claims to be from Ausfailia, but so far no one has been able to locate it on the map. Former General Moderators DoctorAutopsy DoctorAutopsy has unfortunately found new stomping grounds. He is now the Room Owner of Velocity, but still visits General and keeps in touch with the Generalites. He is the musical maestro of the mods. He plays the piano and you can download some of his music on a site called Bandcamp. He is to be found on YouTube under the name DoctorAutopsy. rhinsmsi rhinsmsi was General's mother, but does not visit us as much as she did when she was a moderator. She's been through a lot and we hope she's doing good out there in real life. General RPG The General RPG is a game that features many of the regulars and moderators from General. Several people from General have contributed or given suggestions about what to put in the game. Unfortunately, a lot of the work got accidently deleted and the game is currently in development hell. It is not believed that the game will ever see the light of day. General Chat User-thought Rules DeadSoul07 with his impassible genius thought up the idea of user-thought rules for General, this is the result, with regulars adding to it now and then. #There is no game to the left of chat. #DeadSoul07 is everyone's bitch. #Melon_Smasher can never leave. #You will lose your innocence in five minutes or less, guaranteed. #Money8giver8 WILL lick you, it's just fact. #Dracokagebuyo will probably lick you too. #Mute and move on. #There is a relatively large population of furries residing in General. #Everyone loves Angelic77. EVERYONE. #If you piss off Faeh, you be trollin' #You will probably get sucked into Sexy chat. #Annihilator is apparantly a PM'ing GOD. #Read the Wiki, it is the only way! #Most the Generalites Are awesome #Leiyran needs mentioning at some point in chat. (She's awesome.) #Tell Angelic77 The Game. #You are Matzii's new bitch, deal with it. #The old regulars will never be forgotten. NEVER. #Don't be a dick. I mean it #Don't faceplant your keyboard eiffdnsakldjsan;kansfjsidfsndf #If you must leave the chat, one must deposit into the First National Bank of Welder. #If in doubt, PM it to deadSoul07. #Have a good time. NOW. #Don't spam your shitty site into chat, if it was worth reporting to the Generalites, a regular would of already beat you to it. #Don't take everyone's sexual advances seriously. #Disregard rule 25 if you really are desperately lonely. #Feeding the trolls has only ever been acceptable four times. Don't make a fifth time. #Sara_Lynnae watches you from her basement, there's no avoiding it. #Grief a regular and prepare to be griefed. #Respect your elders. Anyone from 08 and below should be hailed as Gods. #Scarface2013 only loves 1 person. Try to guess who It is. #If you edit the wiki, make sure it follows the number sequence, and that the number isn't added to the front. #Retarded rules will just be written over like the one that was here before. U mad? #General is not 4Chan of Kong, however meme's to some caliber are appreciated as a mood lifter. #Hit Alt+F4 before asking how to beat a game. #Whether or not Faeh gets annoyed, she will still rock your world. And probably whatever you have in your pants. Most of all have fun! P.S. Faeh rocks your world. Chatroom holidays These are some of the memorable holidays that the people in General have decided upon and then almost immediately forgot about. Most of these holidays were a direct result of what happened in the chat room on that day. Some are still celebrated and some have long since passed into oblivion. *January 6th -Furry Day *February 7th -We Miss Ivy Day *March 23rd -Hug Julie Day *April 12th- Leiyran's birthday *May 1st -DoctorAutopsy Alts Day *May 29th -Tiny Miniskirt Day *Sept 13th -Talk like a Gentleman Day *Dec 25th- All Furry's night. *Dec 26th- Talk like a Pirate Day 2: Electric boogaloo Memorable quotes *AlisonClaire: Kongregate does not endorse blowing up your neighbor's baby *Amber1713: I'm smarter than a chair-- until it needs red paint *apostlemurder: I wont swear for a week, I swear it ;) *Ashchaya: *singing "one is the loneliest number until the internet came ALONG!!!!111oneoneone" *Ashchaya: Is it Run Escape or Rune Scape? Run, escape, just go dammit, get to ze charper!! *Blazinice: Roses are red, violets are blue, in Soviet Russia, poem writes you. *BoxNinja: wabbit's pwetty good, you just gotta woast it pwopewy *Coolguy1020: Well isn't that just the cat's pajamas. I just got a badge *Crushingdarkness: the best type of gun is a gun with ammo *deadSoul07: omfg. 3 mods. 1 cup. *deadSoul07: i keep it in my bacon fridge, next to the bacon, in case I need a snack. (talking about his lasagne made solely of bacon) *Iceburg116: I want to be a Nurse Shark. *Koffin: If I didn't find paedophilia so hilarious, I'd make Pedocure happen. *L5RSamurai: I am a Political Science major, which makes me an expert on EVERYTHING. *Leiyran: Please, Mr. Serial Rapist, use a less blunt object while knocking me out. *mygamer333: "i have a big penis badge" (impossible - 0 points) *Nuklear: Skalvage, please stop using words. *screamingstares: and I almost completely quote *stonks: man, lemon, did you, like, accidentally mix in a bible in with your salad or something? *The_Tao: OH LOOK! A DISTRACTION! *Welder: brb, nature calls. No, I don't mean that the trees are talking to me again. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners